Haunted house
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Weiss drags Blake to a a haunted house against her will. In the end, things go well enough, even if Blake did just punch a 15 year old girl in the face!


Blake hated haunted houses hated them with a vehement passion. So how she ended here, Standing In line for the haunted house was beyond her. "Weiss, remind me again why we're here and how you talked me into going through this for you?"

"Were here, because you, Blake Belladonna need to relax and leave the house more than once a week. You need to make friends."

"You're my friend..." She defended quietly. Huffing she straightened her spine and rolled her shoulders hoping some of the tension would escape. "That still doesn't answer why here."

"First, I'm your sister I don't count, and we're here because Yang insisted I visit her at work." Blake paused and then she remembered the too energetic dead nurse that had come up and scared the absolute crap out of the pair of them. The blonde had been dressed as a zombie nurse, blood dribbled all over her too short skirt and low cut top. Blake also hadn't missed how Weiss's gaze had lingered on the blonde's chest and lip. A smirk crossed her lips and Blake decided to have her revenge for Weiss dragging her out here.

"Oh you mean the nurse? I thought that was your girlfriend." Blake drawled. The effects were immediate. Weiss's face turned a deep red and she spluttered.

"NO! That bumbling oaf is just a friend. Even then she forced her way into my life." Weiss refused to look at her, huffing and glaring off to the side. Blake muffled a giggle with her hands, until the guy working house told them it was their turn. Weiss's glare rapidly turned back into a smirk. "After you miss Belladonna." She held her arm out formally and motioned for Blake to go ahead of her. Blake swallowed but climbed the rickety steps up to the house and pushed the door open.

Blake survived all of two rooms before she gave up and clung to Weiss like a child. They made it through the whole house without incident, until the last room. Blake's nerves were shot, the last room had done her in for good and she was hugging her adoptive sister's arm to her chest. The exit was in sight and Blake breathed a sigh of relief.

"AHHH!" A slender figure jumped in front of them and Blake's instincts took over. Cocking her arm back she punched them.

Square in the face.

The next scream was one of pain as the figure dropped to the floor clutching their face. "Ow! Fuck!"

Blake instantly felt bad. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Forgetting her fear she dropped to her knees next to them. They were cursing and... crying? Blake felt horrible. "Hey..." She said softly. She reached out and put a hand on their shoulder and tilted her head in an attempt to catch their eyes. "I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." They accepted her offer and took one hand from their face to grasp Blake's. Pulling them to their feet Blake could now make out they were a young girl, probably no older than sixteen. "I'm so sorry, is there somewhere I can take you to get that looked at?"

Slowly she pulled her other hand from her face. Blake winced at the rapidly forming black eye. "Yeah, there's a nurses station in the main building. I'd appreciate the help in getting there." Blake nodded rapidly.

"Sure thing absolute I owe you so much after punching you in the face. Your self-control is stunning, I'd have hit me back by now." She laughed, startling Blake.

"You're not the first person to whack me tonight, though you're certainly the first to hit me hard enough to hurt. But really don't worry about it. Happens a lot. You're actually the only person to apologize." Blake felt sorry for the younger girl and was about to apologize yet again before Weiss interrupted her.

"Instead of standing here chatting how about we get…"

"Ruby."

"Ruby to the nurses station?" she suggested. Blake nodded and Ruby laughed again.

"Yeah that'd be nice, oh hey, guys, mind if I take a nap?" Blake didn't have time to ask her what she meant before she fainted. Blake yelped but caught her. Lifting the smaller girl in her arms she blushed.

"Okay lets get her there now." Weiss had started to sound worried and Blake bobbed her head up and down rapidly. Weiss took the lead and Blake followed, carrying Ruby, careful to keep her from getting jostled too much.

**~X~**

Blake sat hunched over in an uncomfortable chair as she waited for Ruby. Weiss and Yang were off to the side. Yang looked rather angry while Weiss just look exasperated. Turns out Ruby Was Yang's younger sister. It also turned out she was only fifteen. "Oh god I just punched a fifteen year old in the face" She groaned into her palms. She could hear Yang starting to raise her voice and Weiss snapped something at her, pointing to Blake. They both looked at her and Blake wanted nothing more than the earth to swallow her. However Blake demeanor seemed to calm Yang and they continued speaking in hushed tones.

"Hey." Blake's head shot up at the sound. She turned and saw Ruby standing in the door frame to the office. She had changed into some jeans and a hoodie instead of her haunted house get up. She looked better, her face had more color to it and she looked perfectly content, with a juice box in one hand and a cookie in the other. "So you'll stop apologizing and looking like I ran over your puppy, I fainted because I forgot to eat today. Not because you punched me in the face. That just helped." She giggled and Blake felt a bit better.

"So you're okay then?"

"Yup! I'm fine!" She took a seat next to Blake. Noticing Weiss and Yang she sighed. "Aww man, not those two." Blake's face made Ruby pause and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, that's Yang, she's my big sister and she's really overprotective. She's also got a huge crush on her." She inclined her head to Weiss and Blake couldn't help the laugh that swelled from her chest.

"That's Weiss, she's my sister, and I bet you twenty lien her crush on your sister is bigger." Ruby's eyes lit up and she let out a delighted laugh. Blake smiled and her chest felt warm. Ruby kicked her legs back in forth in glee.

Blake couldn't keep the smile off her face. Ruby seemed perfectly at ease to sit and laugh with the girl who had just punched her in the face. 'Doesn't hurt that she's really cute too.' Blake thought to herself. "oh" Blake looked up wondering what had caught Ruby's attention and her jaw dropped.

Yang had Weiss pressed up against the wall and was kissing her. Weiss, for her part looked like she was enjoying just as much as Yang and had pale hands tangled in blonde hair. "Oh." Her and Ruby stared before Blake snapped herself out of it shaking her head she nervously reached for Ruby's hand. She curled her fingers carefully around the smaller girls.

"Do you wanna go and get coffee?" Blake offered. "I can get you something to eat as well, uhm, as an apology for punching you in the face. Also so we don't have to watch them do that anymore." Ruby was silent for a moment and tapped her fingers against her knees.

"Only if you let me take you on a second date." Blake blinked and Ruby grinned. "I mean, you're really pretty and really sweet and I like you. So what do you say?" She was so open and honest, not to mention adorable and sweet. Blake swallowed.

"Uhm, yeah, yeah I'd like that." Ruby grinned and laced her fingers with Blake's and stood.

"Good, can we uh, go now? Im getting tired of watching them try and eat each other." Blake spared a glance at their siblings and winced, Yang hand grabbed Weiss and lifted her, with Weiss legs wrapped around Yang's waist.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Blake stood and let Ruby lead her out of the maze that was the nurse's station and back out into the cool night air. Ruby shivered and Blake was torn between offering her her jacket or wrapping her arm around the smaller girls shoulders. She settled on a mix of the two. She cautiously put her arm around shaking shoulders and Ruby responded instantly to the contact, snuggling into Blake's side.

"Do you want my jacket?" Ruby bit her lip but grinned and nodded quietly. Blake slipped it from her shoulders and handed it over. Ruby wasted no time in slipping it on and placing Blake's arm back around her shoulders.

"Theres a cute little café just a few blocks from here."

"Sounds perfect." Blake knew she had done something right when Ruby lit up and started excitedly dragging Blake behind her. Blake smiled and made a mental not to thank Weiss for dragging her out tonight. It did land her the cutest girl on the planet after all.


End file.
